


The Things You Said

by minkisolostan



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Middle to light angst, One sentence of drug use, Very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkisolostan/pseuds/minkisolostan
Summary: The things Jonghyun has said to Taeyong over the years
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this  
> https://cafecliche.tumblr.com/post/159986721779/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things

1\. Things you said at 1 am:

The night of graduation, the robes are hung in closets, kids are at parties and Taeyong is wrapped in Jonghyun’s blanket, his long expanse of back open to the cold air, sending a shiver down his spine, and his arm wrapped around a pillow. Jonghyun is next to him, his face tucked into Taeyong’s side, the noise of the speakers vibrating their bones, reminding them that there’s a party going on downstairs, one that Jonghyun felt like he had to host but just wanted to spend his night with Taeyong, exploring the body he’s had memorized since they were sixteen; young, stupid and horny. He’s determined to find a piece of skin he hasn’t kissed yet.

“Is this a new mole?” Jonghyun asks, his fingers connecting the consolation on Taeyong’s back.

Taeyong locks his phone and looks down at Jonghyun. “Maybe, I’ve been outside a lot lately.”

Jonghyun lays his lips on it and Taeyong turns around, pulling Jonghyun up so he’s level with Taeyong’s lips.

“Hey,” Jonghyun says between kisses, their lips molding in perfect sync, swollen and red.

“Yeah?” Taeyong asks, his hands dragging down Jonghyun’s back to his ass, his hands fitting perfectly in a spot only reserved for him.

“Is it weird that we aren’t dating?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Do you want to?” Jonghyun asks, his face hiding in Taeyong’s neck.

“Do you?”

Taeyong doesn’t hear it, but he can feel Jonghyun’s lips whisper yes against his collar bone. Taeyong flips him over and sinks onto him for the second time that night and Jonghyun whispers praises into Taeyong’s ear as he wraps his arms around him and helps him pull himself along. And when Jonghyun comes, his arms wrapped around Taeyong’s body he whispers: will you be my boyfriend? and Taeyong bites his ear and finishes in Jonghyun’s hand, chanting yes yes yes.

2\. Things you said too quietly

Taeyong had a rough night, life of an up and coming rapper taking a toll on his body, his skin flushed with his bones and his cheeks sunken in, Jonghyun reminds him everyday of how his face is losing the red flush he loves so much.

But tonight, Jonghyun made him take a break. He made him a steak dinner and washed his hair, now a washcloth is running down his back in gentle strokes, the lavender in the soap mingles with the cedar smell Jonghyun carries with him everywhere.

Jonghyun returns the cloth to the side of the tub and goes to let the water out, but Taeyong stops him, pulling his hand so it sits on his tummy, then he leans back into his chest, his nose dragging up and down Jonghyun’s neck.

So much has changed since they were eighteen, whispering confessions into each other’s ears. Jonghyun’s gotten bigger, his muscles and chest expanding with every gym run, and Taeyong being gone more as he makes his way through the industry, but still home every night to tuck himself into bed with the man he loves.

Just when Taeyong is dozing off, he hears Jonghyun whisper “I love you to death Taeyong”.

3\. Things you said when you were crying

Taeyong knows he’s been gone for too long, he hasn’t seen Jonghyun for a week, he only sent him money when the rent was due at the beginning of the month. He’s made it, he has his own studio, his own people who wait around for him, girls and boys waiting outside restaurants he’s eaten in, waiting for a signature on his debut album. And it’s good, the endorphins and adrenaline helping him stay up all night and every day, performing on stages and ducking into bathrooms to snort whatever drug of the day the bar was serving.

When he gets home, Jonghyun is on the couch, his body wrapped in a blanket, the tv playing Charlie Chaplin movies, a scene Taeyong has only seen once when Jonghyun’s mother was in the hospital and it was looking like it was going to be bad news.

Taeyong sits next to him and shakes him awake. He mutes the TV as Jonghyun sits up and Taeyong finally gets a good look at him. His eyes are sunken in, his cheeks pale and hair greasy, but most notably is the cast wrapped around Jonghyun’s right arm.

Taeyong taps on it. “What happened?”

“You’d know if you would pick up your phone.”

Jonghyun gets up and picks up his collection of glasses he had sitting on the table, one with mold sitting on still water.

“Jonghyun-“

“What Taeyong?” One of the glasses falls from his hand and falls to the floor, glass scattering to all edges of their small kitchen, water and ice allowing it to slide even further.

Taeyong runs over but Jonghyun pushes him away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Jonghyun tosses the rest of the cups in the sink and Taeyong flinches as he hears another one break. Those were the cups they bought at the dollar store when they first moved in, cheap but they work just the same.

Jonghyun takes a step forward then he yells as a piece of glass lodges into his foot. Taeyong catches him before he falls, then picks him up like a bride on her wedding day and walks him to the couch, Jonghyun’s tears streaking his shirt.

Jonghyun wipes at his face as Taeyong pulls the glass from his foot and wipes the blood off.

“You were always so clumsy.” Taeyong looks up at Jonghyun, tears still dripping down his face as he watches Taeyong wrap his foot in a bandage.

“I hate you.”

Taeyong leans his head on Jonghyun’s knee. “You should.”

4\. Things you said when we danced in our socks

Things are getting easier, Taeyong can feel it. This morning, Taeyong woke up and Jonghyun was in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of socks, cooking them breakfast.

“You shouldn’t be cooking breakfast naked.”

Jonghyun turned, spatula in hand and ready to tell him off but Taeyong stops him and scoops him up in his arms. There’s slow music playing on the radio and Taeyong can feel it course through his veins, rushing his blood to his heart.

“Do you have to leave today?” Jonghyun asks. His voice is high and Taeyong knows he’s trying to hide his emotions.

“No, I told them I was taking a few months off.”

Taeyong’s been back for three weeks. It’s been a slow process, attempting to earn his trust back but he’s cherished every moment Jonghyun has allowed him back in their bed.

Taeyong puts him down and spins Jonghyun around, he pulls him close, their naked bodies pressing together like puzzle pieces.

They sway together as the eggs burn on the stove. Taeyong shuts the burners off and figures that he’ll just go get breakfast for them from the café down the street.

For now, he pulls Jonghyun into him and kisses his chapped lips, the song speeding up but their body’s staying in the same rhythm.

Taeyong pulls away, ready to get dressed and go to the café when Jonghyun pulls him back in. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I was going to run to the café for breakfast.”  
Jonghyun shakes his head. “You’re not leaving me again.”

Taeyong’s heartbreaks.

5\. Things you said on my 25th birthday

It’s a small get together with a few friends at Taeyong’s favorite restaurant, the ramen place that he and Jonghyun went to for their first date, after their confessions the night of graduation. Now Jonghyun’s hand is wrapped in his and eyes are shining as he recounts a story from their high school years, of when Taeyong almost got them kicked out of this very restaurant.

Their friends laugh at the story, all of them overly happy and Taeyong hasn’t questioned it, because it’s been years since he’s laughed this much, smiled so brightly and wondered how he got here.

There are a few people here who recognize him, now that he’s bigger, three albums in and rising, winning artist of the year but they leave him alone and he’s thankful for that. He just wants to spend time with his boyfriend and their best friends, four people he doesn’t get to see enough even though he wakes up and falls asleep with Jonghyun every day. If it were up to him, he’d make them both stay home for the rest of their lives, so he’d never have to experience a minute without him.

“Hey,” Jonghyun says, his hands clutching tighter around Taeyong’s. “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m just happy.”

Jonghyun smiles at him and leaves a sweet, lingering kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

“I’m glad.”

Then Jonghyun gets up and pulls Taeyong with him. Their friends are smiling, hands clasped in front of their mouths. Then Taeyong watches Jonghyun drop to one knee and he can’t breathe.

“I’m so glad that you found your happiness Taeyong, and I hope I can be apart of that for the rest of our lives.”

Taeyong can’t see past the tears in his eyes but he can feel one of Jonghyun’s hands leave his as it dives into his jeans, looking for the ring that’ll soon find a permanent place on Taeyong’s finger.

“Will you marry my Taeyong?”

Taeyong could have never imagined his life turning out like this, but it’s here, in front of him, on one knee giving him everything he’s ever wanted.

When Taeyong says yes through the tears, Jonghyun spins him around and almost tosses the ring in their food in a haste to get it on Taeyong’s shaking finger.

In the morning, they are the headline of a newspaper and Taeyong hangs it on their fridge, his ring reflecting in the kitchen light.

That night, Taeyong gives Jonghyun the ring he bought for him the day he came back to beg Jonghyun’s forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @minkisolostan


End file.
